


New Light

by MissLittyKitty



Series: Light Series [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light Series, Love, MissLittyKitty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unnamed OFC from ‘Moonlight’ and ‘Daylight’ is nervous about Tom coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Maroon 5 Song “Daylight”.  
> Third and (most likely) last installment in my ‘Light’-Series of One-shots.  
> A huge THANK YOU to my wonderful betas Wusch and annaliesmarie99.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated.

**New Light**

I felt torn inside. One part of me wanted to cry with pure joy, the other didn't know what to think or what to do. I couldn't sit still for even a minute, yet there was nothing really for me to do but restlessly walk from room to room through the entirety of my apartment. For the umpteenth time I checked the clock on the kitchen wall. If everything had gone as planned, he would be here in less than ten minutes. But had everything worked out? Nervously I ran my fingers through my hair before checking on dinner in the oven again. It was as good as ready. The table was set for two. And I was nervous as hell. It had been hard not having him around but talking on the phone and once in a while a video call via Skype had lessened the loneliness a little. Those passed weeks without him had been good, not so good, heavenly and occasionally bad. All of these adjectives mixed together in a jumble. Although not as hellish as I had thought or anticipated it to be. Except for the last two weeks. This last fortnight had been very confusing, mind-blowing and nerve-wracking. Because there were so many questions I didn't know – couldn't know – the answers to which might have eased my mind.

The door to my flat rattled slightly as it always did when the main entrance door to the building was closed downstairs. I swallowed hard, briefly closed my eyes and smoothed my hair with both hands, mostly to keep them from shaking. Within a few seconds I was in the hallway by the door, opening it tentatively. The sound of footfalls on the stairs registered with my brain sooner than the fact that the light was switched on in the stairwell. Despite all the nerves in my body being on constant alert, a smile appeared on my lips and only a split-second later, his head came into view. His eyes found mine and a smile lighted his handsome but tired looking face. An entire armada of butterflies gathered in my stomach. Every nerve ending seemed to be firing off excess energy, sending a tingly feeling through all parts of my body. Nevertheless, the smile on my face grew until I was practically glowing. He held my gaze all the way until he stood directly in front of me.

"Hey," he said, letting go of his suitcase and backpack, his eyes drinking me in, raking all over my face.  
"Hey," I muttered back quietly and was rewarded by the shyest yet most amazing smile ever before he drew me into his arms, literally pressing himself against me. "I missed you," he mumbled into my hair. "I missed you so much. And I love you even more."  
"I missed you, too," I whispered, hugging him back just as fiercely as he was holding me. "And I love you with all of my heart." Almost at the same time both of us took a small step back. Our eyes met and we simply looked at one another for a long moment. I let my hands slide from his back to the front, up his chest and to his neck, his cheeks.

"Welcome home," I breathed, "I'm glad to have you back." The briefest smile appeared around the corners of his mouth before he claimed my lips in a long, slow kiss. He tasted of tea and a little mint, combined with something that was just him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands pulled me closer into his chest. The kiss was so intense that I forgot everything else around us.

His hands ran up and down my back and eventually settled on my bum to pull me even further against his body. A soft moan escaped my lips and my fingers buried themselves in his unruly hair. One of his hands disappeared from my back and I could only assume that he was trying to get his suitcase inside the door without breaking the kiss. He seemed to be successful because only a short while later he started to move me backwards with his body, one leg slightly kicking his backpack along and to the side while his free hand tugged at the door handle. It clicked shut seconds later which barely registered in my love-addled brain. During all this his kiss had only grown in intensity, becoming even more hungry now belaying how much he craved the closeness. Gasping for breath we eventually pulled apart. His gaze found mine.

"I need you," he breathed, resting his forehead against mine. "I need you so much." His chest was heaving, his lips red and swollen from our heated kiss and in his eyes I could see the deeper meaning of his words. Hugging me, touching me just wasn't nearly enough right now. He needed more; wanted to be closer. And so did I. Without saying anything I simply pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply which told him everything he needed to know. His tongue danced with mine, curling around it, teasing, stroking. His hands came to rest on my bottom before he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. With slow but deliberate steps he carried me down the hallway into the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed and softly setting me down on my feet again. His gaze found mine and held it, as hands wound their way underneath the clothes of the other, searching and finding soft, warm skin. We continued kissing as one by one our clothes were removed and fell to the floor. Lips kissing, tongues dancing, tasting, hands stroking, caressing we sank to the bed skin on skin. Heart to heart. Our bodies moving as one. Heat and passion, want and need burned deep inside me and the love we were creating surrounded us whole. Time, just as the life outside this very room, lost all meaning. It was just him and me. Me and him. Our hearts. Our love. Us. Only us.

When conscious thought returned to me, I found myself wrapped in his arms with my head resting on his bare chest. I could feel and hear his heart beating, instinctively cuddling a little closer to him and softly pressed my lips to his skin before looking up to find his eyes. “Hi,” I whispered and was rewarded with his beautiful smile.  
“Hi,” he replied in kind, his hold on me tightening and he added: “Thank you.”  
“What for?” I inquired, questioningly raising one eyebrow. He lifted his hand and ran a long finger along the side of my face. “For being you. For being with me. For loving me the way you do and for…letting me love you back.”  
His words brought tears to my eyes and I had to blink rapidly to keep them from falling. I drew in a sharp breath, not really registering the slight burning stench of the air. “I love you, Tom,” I breathed. “I love you more than words can ever express.”  
He smiled at my reply and kissed me tenderly, releasing his breath through his nose in the process. A second later his mouth left mine all too soon and when I opened my eyes, I found his face sporting a grimace. “What’s wrong?” “Do you smell that?” he asked, scrunching up his nose in distaste. “Is something burning?”  
At once my eyes opened wide and I jerked upright exclaiming: “Shit, I forgot our dinner in the oven.”  
While his infectious laughter reverberated through the room, I scrambled out of bed, grabbing the first garment my hands could reach and ran for the kitchen. A thin column of smoke rose from the oven and I quickly put on oven gloves, cursing myself in my head. A cloud of smoke coursed toward me once I had opened the oven door and I held my breath, grimacing at the vile smell. Crouching slightly, I took out the dish filled with now inedible lasagna and set it down on a potholder I had already placed earlier. “Crap, crap, crap,” I lamented, removed the gloves and shut off the oven before opening several windows to remove the smoke and smell. 

With a sigh and a small embarrassed smile on my face, I turned and padded down the hall back to the bedroom. “The food is ruined but we can just….”  
I stopped short in my tracks when I found Tom standing in naught but underpants in front of my bedside table. His gaze was fixed on the papers in his hands. Oh hell. At once I felt all the blood rush from my face and my stomach clench into a tight knot. “Tom?” I called out to him. Upon not receiving a reply, I took several tentative steps toward him and reached for his upper arm. He flinched at my touch which was like a fierce stab to my heart. “When…when were you going to tell me that…that we…that you….” He trailed off, unable to say it out loud and the knot in my stomach tightened. Tears gathered in my eyes. His gaze met mine for the briefest moment before he once again focused on his hands still holding the papers. Information brochures I had taken with me from my doctor’s office a fortnight ago. “Tonight,” I answered honestly. “After dinner.”  
He faced me at that, his gaze finding mine and I could see the hurt in his eyes, made even clearer by what he said next. “You have known for two weeks. Two weeks in which we have spoken not only once or twice but almost every damn day. And you haven’t said one fucking word of it. Not one.” Hurt and anger radiated off him like heat off a flame. I couldn’t blame him, not really but I couldn’t keep the tears at bay anymore and they fell freely from my eyes which still held his gaze. My knees started to tremble as I sobbed.

“I wanted to.” When he didn’t say anything, I continued: “Every time we texted or talked I wanted to tell you. But at the same time…I…I wanted you here with me. To be able to tell you in person.”  
He nodded and my heart skipped a beat. With the tears still falling, I took a deep breath and went on: “I…Tom, I really and truly did not keep this from you because I didn’t want you to know. I just…wanted to be able to see and feel your reaction - whatever it would have been.” His forehead crinkled in confusion. “Whatever my reaction would have been? How…how do you mean that?”  
I sighed and briefly pressed my lips into a thin line. “I…and please, please don’t take this the wrong way…but I was scared. I didn’t know what you would think since we have never really talked about…it. And I…I simply wasn’t prepared for this and with you gone…. My thoughts were running wild with one horror scenario chasing the next and….” A finger on my lips silenced me. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into my hair. “I’m sorry I made you cry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that but…it came as quite a shock.”

Despite the tears still on my face, I had to laugh. “I know. It was the same for me when I found out,” I admitted and felt his lips curve into a smile on my temple. On impulse and because I wanted to be completely honest with him, I let it all out, “I have never felt so insecure in my entire life, so torn, so utterly confused. And I know this is probably not the best time for you…for us…” Once more he stopped me with a finger on my lips, a smile lighting is face. “But it is. It’s not a perfect time, I admit but the best time we get. I have no long overseas appointments for the next couple of months until December when the play starts. And that will be here in London. We’ll make it work,” he explained and my eyes grew wide with surprise and joy. “You…you really want to….” I couldn’t finish my own sentence but didn’t need to. “Keep it? Of course I do. Did you really think I wouldn’t?” “No,” I said at once. “No, not for a second.” “Good,” he replied, leaned down and claimed my lips in a sweet, loving kiss. I didn’t know how long we just stood there in each other’s arms, kissing and simply holding on to one another. But when we pulled apart, his face was raw with emotion. He lowered his gaze to my abdomen and slowly sank to his knees in front of me. His hands settled on my waist and he placed a kiss on my covered stomach. “Your daddy loves you already very much,” he whispered and from the sound of his voice I knew he was crying. My hands tangled in his hair as he pressed his cheek to my belly, hugging me tightly. “Welcome home, daddy,” I breathed.


End file.
